shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackal D. Frost/Abilities and Powers
'Abilities and Powers' Fighting Style and Attributes Frost has shown to be skilled in hand to hand combat and uses skills that are based on power. He has been known to effectively knock out much larger creatures with unarmed strikes. Also he has been able to defeat opponents with massive punches and kicks that can brake bones. Flame on the other hand uses a fighting style that rotates around speed and Precise timing that allows him to easily Knock-out/Kill his opponents with out much trouble. Swordsmanship Frost is master swordsman and uses a style he created called Shallow Moon. He is a highly adaptable combatant as his Intense training has allowed him to become ambidextrous, meaning that he is able to switch hands if one is wounded or tired. Thou he was originally right handed and therefore it is stronger than his left. His swordsmanship is great enough to cut ships in half and even leave deep gashes on a Giant. He can also counter long range weapons like multiple arrows, machine guns, bazookas and even some devil fruits attacks. Flame Can not use a sword. Marksmanship While Frost who is the sword-master can not use a gun, Flame is an extremely skilled marksman, able to accurately shoot down bullets from other guns, and make a number of bullets hit at exactly the same time. Even hitting a target 20 yards away blindfolded. He possesses 20/2 vision in both eyes, which enables him the vision of a hawk. Weapons 'Kagutsuchi' * Kagutsuchi is a Maroon Red Bladed Katana that is named off of the Japanese God of Fire. * The Blade of Kagutsuchi is made from a special kind of Tamahagane , or "jewel steel" (tama - ball or jewel, hagane - steel) instead of the Normal Black sand this one is Maroon red and is mixed with a piece of the Tamashī Tamashī no Mi giving the blade the ability to seal souls with in it self when activated. * Kagutsuchi is approximately 73 cm ( 28.7 in). * The Guard of Kagutsuchi was originally suppose to be Made out of Blue diamond but the color was changed to black when the Tamashī Tamashī no Mi was mixed into it. * The sheath of Kagutsuchi is made out of kairouseki with Nullifies the blades when not in use. * There Are Black Rosary Beads around the top of the sheath. * Kagutsuchi was crafted for Frost. 'Yang' * Yang is a black french double barrel flintlock pistol . * Most of The Bullets of Yang are made from kairouseki, the rest are made from Diamond dust. * The Base of Yang is made out of Adam Wood. * Along the Body of Yang are Numerous Tribal Seals Panted in a Goldish Red color. * Yang was Crafted for Flame. Devil Fruit Type : Paramecia Name Tamashī Tamashī no Mi ( Soul-Soul Fruit ) Appearance The Tamashī Tamashī no Mi is an emerald square melon with a root sprouting out of the top, with swirls in a cloud pattern. Strengths By consuming a soul the user gains everything that the soul contains from memory,skill,and speech, For further information go to Tamashī Tamashī no Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki While Flame can not use Kenbunshoku Frost appears to have developed the ability to predict his opponent's moves which he uses to its advantage which he uses to pin-point his target when hunting and to avoid his opponents attacks. Busoshoku Haki Frost is unable to use Busoshoku but Flame seems to have mastered the Busoshoku Haki, as shown when he defeated a Sea King with a single Haki imbued punch, it also enables him fight any Logia type devil fruit user and also allows him to injure any logia type by adding it to his Gun. Haoshoku Haki Both Frost/Flame is able to use Haoshoku Haki, a type of Haki possessed in one in a million people as seen when he knocked out a group of Mountain bandits that they were hunting, he also uses it to render many marine that chases after him unconscious to avoid wasting time. Main Weakness's and Weak Spot's Category:Character Subpages